Gravity
image used in the coding is free-to-use, but credit to harshit sharma (photographer) this character was made by wings-of-bloodfire. do not tamper with the page. Bird Song -- Florence + The Machine (male cover) |-| ID = G r a v i t y |-| Profile = Gravity was born to a noble AviWing family, and only yearned for more power since then. He became a priest rather young, a highly-respected role in AviWing society, but his ambition and god-complex causes him to prey on the vulnerable dragons who come to seek help and guidance from the angels, to use them as a stepping-stone to the greatness he is certain resides within him. He truly believes he is an angel born among commoners, and will stop at nothing to make sure the rest of the AviWings fall to his feet in realization and obedience. }}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#fff; text-shadow:none; border-top:1px solid #fff; border-bottom:1px solid #fff;" | Background |- | Creator | Wings-of-Bloodfire |- | Aliases | Brother Gravity |- | Element | wind |- | Attribute | power |- | Animal | vulture |- | Timeline | canon |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#fff; text-shadow:none; border-top:1px solid #fff; border-bottom:1px solid #fff;" |'Character' |- | Age | 26 HY |- | Gender | male |- | Orientation | asexual aromantic |- | Occupation | priest |- | Tribe | AviWing |- | Residence | |- | Parentage | mother: Reflection father: Trance |- | R. Status | -- |- | Quote | "I just say what the angels tell me. Do you think they would lie to you?" |} |} A p p e a r a n c e -- gray + white mottled, inspired by some sort of corvid (i cant remember it rn). his brother is also inspired by some sort of corvid -- black feathers on his skull + spine + tail, with purple racing stripes -- wings colored in 3 segments: black, then gray, then white for the flight feathers / outside feathers -- violet eyes -- no scars, never does dirty work himself. he has to be Perfect. perfect dragons dont have dirt or scars, duh -- has pretty Big wings and always keeps them pristine -- claws are short and finely groomed -- in general he takes great pride in his appearance -- wears pure white robes most of the time, but also has deep violet ones for less formal occasions, but they are still rlly nice. made of silk-nice. only the Finest for him lmao -- has some pretty gold accents, but not much bc he's still only a priest, not royalty or anything like that. he has a gold-plated belt around his robes, as well as a gold-colored silk "scarf" thingie around his neck that drapes over his shoulders (idk what they are called) P e r s o n a l i t y -- always wanted power. he is greedy -- has a slight god complex / superiority complex. this only amplified after becoming a priest, which are pretty High-up individuals in the aviwing culture -- has a sorta disgust-rivalry with his brother, omnificent. thinks of him as lower but also thinks omni is making fun of him when he really isnt -- "always be the most powerful / smartest in the room, or you're nothing" mentality -- preys on vulnerabilities, which he can do while being a priest without it being weird -- a conman, kinda -- wants to be blessed and praised for his angel blood (that he claims to have), treated like a god among men (tbh he's not that special save for the fact he came from a noble family?? sorta?? like his father came from nobility but he didn't inherit that much lmao. his mom was a Commoner) -- very arrogant oh my god. like not even feldspar is as arrogant as this guy A b i l i t i e s Fast Flight AviWings are the fastest tribe in the air, but rather awkward on land. Gravity is a graceful flier, defying his namesake, but does not take to the skies very often due to his occupation as a priest. He is, however, rather efficient on land for an AviWing. Tail Darts These feathers on all AviWings' tails are able to be shot for a defensive mechanism and a means to escape while the enemy is busy. These darts are venomous and barbed in such a way that they are difficult to remove without causing more damage. Mimicry Gravity, like all AviWings, is able to mimic any sound with startling accuracy. While his culture frowns upon using this skill to mimic other dragons, the priest does it anyway, but without being seen. This is how he is able to move about places he isn't supposed to be at. |-| History = H i s t o r y |-| Gallery = M e grav.png Y o u GravityCloud.png|cloud the icewing Category:Characters Category:Males Category:AviWings Category:Content (Wings-of-Bloodfire) Category:Occupation (Other) Category:Status (Prodigy) Category:Work In Progress Category:LGBT+